Implantable medical devices (IMDs) detect and deliver therapy for a variety of medical conditions in patients. The human anatomy includes many types of tissues that can either voluntarily or involuntarily, perform certain functions. After disease, injury, or natural defect, certain tissues may no longer operate within general anatomical norms. For example, after disease, injury, time, or combinations thereof, the heart muscle may begin to experience certain failures or deficiencies. Certain failures or deficiencies can be corrected or treated with implantable medical devices (IMDs), such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) devices, cardiac resynchronization therapy defibrillator devices, implantable pulse generators (IPGs) or combinations thereof.
ICDs typically comprise, inter alia, a control module, a capacitor, a battery that are housed in a hermetically sealed container. A lead is coupled to the container through the connector. When therapy is required by a patient, the control module signals the battery to charge the capacitor, which in turn discharges electrical stimuli to tissue of a patient. IMDs provide therapeutic and/or diagnostic capabilities. It is desirable to develop new IMD components such as a new connector to interconnect the lead to the container.